Unexpected
by butterflywhisper
Summary: Sara's reaction to Grissom's unexpected early return from his month-long sabbatical at Williams College. GSR Episode 7x15


"Sara."

She spun around at the sound of the unexpected voice. He wasn't supposed to be back. Not yet. Not while she smelled like last week's garbage and looked even worse.

"Hey. You're back."

"Yeah."

She looked so good. A sight for sore eyes. He had missed her so much. More than he thought possible. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms. To hold her tight and never let her go.

He took a step towards her and was confused by her retreat. Until he sniffed the air surrounding her.

This is not how she had wanted to greet him upon his return. She had it all planned. Meet him at the door in practically nothing. Candles lit. Dinner on the table. Silk sheets on the bed.

"Uh, I've -- I've been out at a, um ... I've been at ..."

"A garbage dump?"

He didn't care. He just wanted her in his arms. To run his fingers across her smooth skin. To feel her writhing beneath him as he made slow, passionate love to her.

"Yeah. It's so obvious, isn't it? Nice, um ... You look good."

He really did. The twinkle in his eyes. The spring in his step. The beard. Oh, dear Lord, the beard. It was back. Her heart fluttered. He looked a little scruffy around the edges…but a good scruffy. A happy scruffy. A sexy scruffy. Her thoughts scattered. Her breathing followed.

Showers. She needed to get to the showers. She continued her retreat.

"Did you, uh, put the cocoon in my office?"

He kept advancing. She felt like the hunted retreating from the hunter. Like a defenseless gazelle being stalked by the lion. Like he was about to pounce. Not that she would mind. Except she stank. Except they were in the middle of the lab.

"Cool, dry, not a lot of light. It seemed like the right place for it."

She was surprised when the words fell from her lips. It sounded too composed. Too unaffected. Not at all like how she felt. Like her heart was about to leap out of her chest. Every breath was a struggle. All she wanted to do was leap into his arms. Not talk about cocoons.

"I think you're going to be surprised when it hatches."

He couldn't believe he was talking about a cocoon. He had so much more to say. How lost he had felt without her. How cold and lonely the bed felt at night. How every meal was tasteless without her there to share it. How he couldn't call her because he knew once he heard her voice, he would've forgotten about his responsibilities and been on the first plane back to Vegas. How much he wanted to finally admit his feelings but just couldn't do it in a letter.

"I have no doubt."

She no longer remembered what they were discussing. She just agreed with him. All she could think of was hands and lips roaming, giving pleasure.

They stopped. They stared. Time froze. In that moment it was just him and her. Hearts thumping. Breathing sporadic. There was no lab. No co-workers. Nothing beyond their own little bubble of space.

Then he was there in front of her. His hand gliding through her hair, wrapping around the back of her neck, pulling her close. Her eyes fluttered closed as his soft, firm lips met hers. She moaned as his tongue stroked her lips and she opened to him. She tightly wound her arms around his neck never wanting to let go ever again.

It could have been seconds. It might have been minutes. It didn't matter. They were together again. In mind. In body. In soul. Always in soul.

Cat calls and wolf whistles invaded their intimacy. In a daze, they realized where they were. Not that they really cared.

Nothing else mattered but her.

Nothing else mattered but him.

Except the need for privacy.

He pulled back.

She released him.

He captured her hand and led her to his office. He shut the door blocking prying eyes.

"I said I'll miss you, and I did."

* * *

A/N: The scene between Grissom and Sara in "Law of Gravity" has always felt so unfinished to me. So I finished it 

I tried a little different writing style for this story. I hope it worked. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I'd be honored if you'd leave a review.


End file.
